In the structure design of the liquid crystal display (LCD), the color filter is as an optical filter manifesting the color and is usually installed in front of the light source, so that the human eyes can receive a saturated color of the light i.e. is used to provide a color pattern to the LCD. In practical application scenarios, the color blocking pattern in the color filter will be peeling, which will forming a white highlight on the peeled position when the LCD displaying, affect the quality of the product.